LOTM: Heroes United S3 P11/Transcript
(Okuyasu, Devon, Blake Hendricks and Yang are seen playing Devon's board game in the garage) Okuyasu: Hmmm.... Devon: You gonna make the move yet Okuyasu? Okuyasu: Hold on I'm trying to figure this out. I've got like three different armies around me! Blake H: Well you said you could take all three of us on at once. Yang: That's why we made the temporary truce. Okuyasu: I know I know! Hmm, maybe I've got something in my support deck to help my kingdom defend itself. (Okuyasu looks at another deck of cards) Okuyasu: Hmm, aha! (Okuyasu throws down a card with a picture of someone building a stone wall) Okuyasu: I throw down this! Devon: Ah reinforced defenses huh? Clever. Okuyasu: That's right! And from what this card says, my castle gets extra defense, meaning your siege attacks have a higher chance of missing! Yang: Ooooh nice one Okuyasu! Blake H: You're in trouble Devon. Devon: Hmm, maybe. (Devon then holds up a card) Devon: But there's still one last trick up my sleeve! (Devon turns the card around, revealing a picture of a man holding a black bomb) Devon: Sappers! Okuyasu: Sappers? Devon: Yep! While it is a siege weapon, these guys are gonna storm right up to the walls and detonate, letting me and my army right in through the hole! Okuyasu: No! (Devon throws the card down and rolls the dice) Devon: And there goes the wall! Okuyasu: NO!! Devon: And at this rate, your armies and kingdom have both fallen. Okuyasu: *Lays head on the table* Aww come on! I had that in the bag! Yang: Don't worry buddy. We haven't lost yet! Blake H: That's right. I think I got a trick or two up my sleeve for this. Devon: Bring it. Because now that he;s done, this truce is over. Blake H: Okay then. What would you say.... (Blake throws down a dragon card) Blake H: To a dragon burning your army to a crisp? Devon: Sorry Blake, but I've got the Holy Arrow support card active! Meaning your dragon's armor is useless against my archers! Blake H: Maybe but this is a Stoneskin Dragon, meaning its armor is twice as strong! Devon: You wanna prove it?! Blake H: Oh yeah I do! ???: Guys! ???: We're home everyone! Okuyasu: Huh? Yang: Hey the others are back! Devon: Oh about time! Okuyasu: Pause the game! Blake H: Let's go see them! (The four get up and head out to see the others) Devon: Hey guys! Alex: Hey guys! Yang: You were gone a long time. Erin: Yeah our trip took longer then we thought. Raynell: BUT IT WAS AWESOME!!! Blake H: Raynell? You went with them? Raynell: Yeah! Blake H: Seriously? Raynell: Sure did! Blake H: Uhhh, y-you told your parents about that right? Raynell:……………………… Guys I gotta go. Zulu: Here I'll go with you. Raynell: N-No no, that's okay Zulu. Zulu: No I insist! It's not so bad Raynell. Raynell: Well, o-okay. (Raynell and Zulu both leave to head to the nest) Foxtrot: Huh. That was weird. Violet: A little. Blake H: So guys, what happened over in that world you went to? Alex: Well uhhhh.... We found her. (The heroes all look over at Nettle who's seen still hugging onto Rose) Nettle: Hi. Devon: Huh? Yang: Who this? Jessica: Guys. This is Nettle. Nettle: *Awkward wave* Yang: Nettle? Grey: Why's she here? Alex: It's a long story. Jessica: Just sit down. We're explain everything. (The heroes nod as they go to sit down. It then cuts to Raynell and Zulu out in X's nest) Raynell: Mom, dad, I'm home! (Silence) Raynell:.... Mom? Dad? (Silence) Raynell:.... (Raynell and Zulu open the door and go inside however, two steps in and Rayla X and Ray all step out looking angry) Rayla: Where. Have you been young lady? Raynell: Uhhhh.... Zulu: Hey guys! Ray: Zulu. X: Raynell. Where were you? We want the truth. Rayla: Don't try to lie to us. Raynell: I uh.. I went with the Defenders on a mission in Sequin Land... Ray: Zulu. Is this true? Zulu: Yeah. Yeah it is. Ray:...... Rayla: And you didn't think to tell us this, why? Raynell: *Pokes fingers together* I... I didn't think of it.... Rayla: *Sigh* Raynell.... Raynell: I'm sorry! I just wanted to try and be a hero like you was all... Ray Rayla and X:..... Zulu: Guys go easy on her. *Puts hand on Raynell's shoulder* Raynell was a BIG help. In fact, she saved my life. (The 3 look at each other) X: What do you think Rayla? Rayla: Well, alright. Raynell: You....You're not mad? Rayla: Not in the least Raynell. Raynell: Yay! Rayla: But next time you tell us when you are going somewhere. We had the whole nest looking for you. Raynell: I will! I promise! X: Thanks for bringing Raynell home Zulu. Zulu: Don't mention it. Raynell: Wait mom! Rayla: Hm? Raynell: Can....Can I sleep in the Defenders' house tonight? Please? Rayla: What?? Raynell: We uh... Brought a new friend and she could really use some support. Please? Rayla: *Sigh* …. X what do you think? X: Hmm... All right. Raynell: *gasp* YAY!! Thanks mom and dad! I love you guys! X: We love you too. Rayla: Have fun! Raynell: We will! (Zulu and Raynell then leave the nest and begin approaching the house) Raynell: Oh this is gonna be so FUN!!! Zulu: Sure is. Raynell: What do you think we'll be able to do?! We'll we be able to play video games or watch a movie?! Zulu: Wait wait, we? Raynell: Yeah, we! We are friends right? Zulu: Oh. Yeah of course we are. Raynell: Good! So what do you wanna do? Zulu: Hmm... Let me think about it. Raynell: All righty then! (The two continue to walk) Raynell: Hey Zulu. Mind if I ask you a question? Zulu: What is it? Raynell: You're gonna be the next king right? Zulu: Y-Yeah. Raynell: Okay. Zulu: W-Why? Is that a problem? Raynell: I was just wondering: What's it like? Knowing you are gonna be the next king. Zulu: Oh. Well, it's sorta stressful when I really think about it. Raynell: It is? Zulu: Yeah. Knowing one day that dad's gonna get killed or something and then I'm gonna have to take his place. You never really know when it's gonna happen. Raynell: Oh no way! Your dad isn't gonna die! Zulu: Its happened before.... Raynell: …. Oh.... (Awkward silence) Raynell: W-Well hey, maybe your dad won't die when you become king. Maybe your dad could just pass on the title to you. Zulu: Maybe. But he's too happy with the role right now. He's had it for so long. Raynell: Oh, I see. Zulu:..... Raynell: Well come on Zulu, let's not let it knock our night down! Night's still young right? Zulu: I guess.... Raynell: Come on, put a smile on that face Zulu! Zulu: Hmm... Raynell: *Smiles* Pleeeease. For me? Zulu.... *Smiles* All right. Raynell: YAY! (The two happily walk together. Back at the Mansion) Josuke:.... Ruby:..... Murphy:..... Blake H:..... That is messed up. Alex: Yeah.... Okuyasu: She.....She was only a kid too? Erin: She was. Okuyasu: Holy shit... Nettle:...... Josuke: And....this guy's still out there? Alex: To our understanding yeah. Yang: So those women at the nest... Jessica: Yeha…. They are likely still forced to obey that Alpha... Yang:..... Josuke:...... (The heroes then sit in silence before Raynell and Zulu enter excitedly) Raynell: Alright! Now it's time to get this party sta- (The heroes all look at the two glaring) Zulu:..... Raynell:.....Bad time? Alex: Kinda. Yes. Raynell: *Lowers her head* Sorry... (Zulu pats Raynell on the back) Zulu: Hey it's okay. We can go play video games alone for now. Raynell: Can we? Zulu: Of course! Raynell: YAY!! Let's go! (The two walk off) Charlie:.... Heh. Now our oldest has a girlfriend. Pearl: Yeah he does. Nettle:...... Jessica: Nettle? You gonna be okay? Nettle:..... *Hugs her knees* I'm conflicted... And VERY uncomfortable... Jessica: Uncomfortable? Nettle: *Nods head* Jessica: W-Why? (Nettle motions to the room. Jessica looks around and sees what's she's talking about) Jessica: Oh. Cause of all the boys right? Nettle: *Nods* Jessica: *sigh* Well here, let's go to my room. Nettle: You sure...? Jessica: Trust me Nettle. You'll be fine in there. We can both talk girl to girl. Nettle: Okay.... (The two then get up and leave the room) Jack: Welp, if that's over with I'm gonna go to my room as well. I'm feeling in a video game kind of mood tonight. Erin: Oh here, let me come with you. Jack: Huh? Erin: Come on Jack. Jack: Umm, okay. (The two leave) Alex: What's up with Erin? Violet: *Smirks* I think I know. Izuku: What is it? Emily: Well you boys didn't hear but Erin got really popular with the girls at then nest cause of something she did. Kyle: What is it? Emily: I got a feeling you'll find out later. Kyle: O-Okay. Okuyasu: Well, who wants to go back to the game? Blake H: Oh yeah! Yang: Let's go! Devon: I still gotta kick Yang and Blake's asses at that game! Yang: HA! You wish! Blake H: My dragon will crush your armies Devon! Devon: Not likely! Yang: Prove it! (The four then head back out to the garage as the scene cuts to Jack and Erin in Jack's room. Jack is seen turning on his game console) Jack: Okay, game time! Erin: Uh hold up on game time for a sec. Jack: Huh? Why? Erin:.... Jack. Do you like this outfit? Jack: ???? Erin: I'm being serious. I do like wearing this, but I wanna do something. Do you like it? Jack: I mean..... Erin:..... Jack: Y-Yeah I like it. It's cute. Erin: *Sighs with relief* Good. Jack: What's bringing this up? Erin: You see Jack, for the past few months in my alone time, I have been practicing something. Something that I wanted to wait till I thought it was a good time to bring out this outfit again. Jack: What have you been practicing? Erin: Something I wanted to do. Just for you. Jack: For me? Erin: Yeah. So.... Can I show you it? Jack: I swear if this is just so you can make fun of me for not being as ripped as you. Erin: It's not Jack. I promise. So can I show it to you? Jack: Eh, sure. Go ahead, it can't be so bad. Erin: Thanks. And by the way: You are plenty ripped. (Jack smiles as he goes to take a seat on the bed. Erin clears some things out the way. She then pulls a tape somewhere and puts it in the stereo. She then stands in the middle of the room) Erin: You ready? Jack: Sure! Like I said go ahead. Erin: Okay. (Erin puts her hands together above her head and closes her eyes. A moment later, music starts to play. And Erin begins to preform her belly dance. Jack sits there watching this and he slowly becomes entranced by it. The fluid movements, the hip shakes, the all around beauty that his girl friend shows, he doesn't want it to end) Jack:...... Erin:..... (Erin continues dancing for a bit more, leaving Jack entranced before the music stops and she ceases dancing) Erin: So....How was that? Jack:..... Erin: Jack? Jack:....I uhhh....I think you should wear that outfit more often Erin. Erin: *Blushes and smiles* I just might. I promised Rosie I would teach her to dance too. Jack: Rosie?? Erin: Yeah. Jack: Wow. Didn't think she'd even try something like that. Erin: Yeah, see, I meant to save that dance for you, but while I brainwashed, I ended up doing it infront of a crowd a couple of times. Rosie heard about it and wants to do it to. Jack: Oh. I see. Erin: Still, I am REALLY glad you liked my dance Jack. I worked really hard on it. Jack: Yeah I did. You really bring the outfit together. Erin: Do I? Jack: Yeah I mean look at you! You're beautiful in that thing! Erin: Beautiful? First you said it was cute. Jack: No. I said the outfit was cute. But you... (Jack gets up, walks up to Erin and wraps his arms around her waist) Jack: You are beautiful. Erin: *Blushes* Oh you. Jack: Hmm. (Jack and Erin smile as they both fall onto the bed and kiss) Jack: Love you Erin... Erin: Love you to Jack... So uh.. Game time? Jack: Nah. I rather be right here. Erin: Me to. (They resume kissing each other) Jack: You really gotta do that dance again sometime. Erin: Oh I plan on it Jack. I plan on it. Jack: Good. (Jack's door then opens as Craig enters the room) Craig: Hey bro, are you still gonna play- AHH!!! Erin and Jack: AHH!! Craig: AHHH!! Jack Erin and Craig: AAAAHHH!!!! Jack: Craig?! What're you doing bro you're supposed to knock! Craig: I-I-I-I'm sorry bro! I just assumed that since you said you were playing video games that it would be safe to enter! Jack: Well jeez you could've given us more warning! Erin: Jack calm down sweetie. It was an accident. Jack: But- Erin: Jack. Jack:....*Sigh* Alright. (Erin and Jack both stand back up) Craig: Jeez Erin, you still wearing that outfit? Does it arouse Jack that much? Jack: *Blushes* S-Shut up! Erin: *Giggles* Kinda. Jack: Erin! Craig: Oh. Well uhhh, sorry for bothering you two. Erin: Wait don't you wanna play games? Craig: Wasn't I bothering you two? Jack; The moment's past... Craig: Then yeah! Let's play! Jack: I'll set up the game then. Craig: This is gonna be- *Looks at Erin's stomach* ... Erin. You're ripped. Erin: *Blushes and covers her stomach with her hands* Uh-Uhhh... Craig: Have you been working out?? Erin:.....A little bit. Craig: Woooow! That's really cool! Erin: Hehehe.. Thanks Craig. Jack: .... You know what? On second thought: Erin. Why don't we show the others what you showed me? Erin: Huh? Really? Jack: Yeah why not? Erin: A-Are you sure? I don't wanna embarrass Alex or Jordan. Jack: Erin I doubt they're gonna be embarrassed. They've probably seen you do weirder stuff before. Erin: True, but Alex still gets embarrassed sometimes. Craig: Wait what are you two talking about? Jack: You'll see Craig. *Grabs the stereo* Come in Erin. Erin:.... All right let's do it! (The three leave the room as it cuts to the other heroes in the living room talking) Alex: But Jordan, did you see that new Fog of War game they got coming out this year? Jordan: Bro I know! It's gonna be awesome! Alex: Yeah! I can't wait to take up that axe and- *Sees the others* Oh hey guys. Jordan: What's up sis? Erin: Guys? I hope you don't mind but I got something to show everyone. Alex: Huh? Jordan: What is it? Erin: It's a surprise. Alex: Umm, sure! Jordan: Yeah we don't care big sis! Do whatever! Erin: *Claps* All right! Let's clear the room! (Erin starts moving things out of the way. Others begin to notice) Emily: *Gasp* Oooh Erin is gonna do it! Izuku: Huh? Do what? Violet: Oh this is gonna be great! Scott: I'm confused what's up? (Everything is moved out the way. Erin stands in the center of the room) Erin: REady everyone? Evan: Sure. Jin: Go on ahead Erin! Emily: This is gonna be great! Alex: I don't see what the hype's about, but alright. Erin: Right. *Puts hands together above her head* Cue the music! (Jack pushes the button and after a moment, music plays and Erin begins her dance) Alex: !! Jordan: Uhhhh.... Alex: What the hell....? Kyle:..... (Erin continues dancing as the girls all cheer her on. The boys except for Jack sit confused) Ian: What is going on?? Jack: She's showing off her amazing dancing skills. Izuku: Why?? Jack: Why not? Besides the girls seem impressed. Uraraka: All right Erin! Emily: Yeah! Shake those hips girl! Momo: Such fluid movement. Yuri: Hmm. I don't believe I have this type of dance in my data banks. Ian: I doubt you would. Yuri: Probably. Alex: Jack did you know about this?? Jack: This was what she wanted to show me. Violet: And she did this at the nest to. The girls all love it! Emily: Woo! Alex: Jeez.... Jordan: This is so weird. Rose: Shake it Erin! You got it! (After a bit long Erin finishes her dance and the music stops. The girls all clap and some of the boys join in) Rose: THAT WAS AMAZING ERIN!! You didn't forget your promise right? ERin: No I didn't Rosie. So guys. What did you all think? Craig: That was awesome! Yuri: Certainly impressive Erin. Emily: You bet it was! Alex: I mean, it was actually pretty good. Jordan: Yeah. It was! Erin: *To Alex and Jordan* Really? You guys really liked it? Jordan: Sure did! Alex: Yeah sis! It was amazing! Erin: Thanks guys! Glad you liked it! Alex: Yep! (The heroes then begin to clap for Erin who bows in response, happy that her friends liked her dance) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts